Scarred Love
by RevanRoseMills
Summary: What if something happened so Hannah couldn't return to the Frightside? What if she had developed feelings for a certain someone? What happened when she confided in her parents? Hannah is an adult and hasn't seen her friends from the Frightside in years. AU, watching the movie. Hannah Marie/Scary Godmother pairing. Don't like, don't read. One-Shot for now. Words in bold aren't mine


It's been 12 years since Hannah-Marie, now just Anna, has seen her friends on the Fright-Side. Her key had been destroyed in a fire and she misses her friends dearly: especially Scary. At 12 she had started developing feelings for the witch, and not motherly ones mind you. Anna had a crush that never left her. It developed into love. The separation hit her hard and made her realize her feelings for what they were. Anna tried to move on and dated others, but her feelings never abated.

Jimmy —now just James— Katie (now Kat), Bert, and Daryl all helped her out of a great depression after the fiasco with her parents…

Anna came out to her parents when she was twelve with her crush on Scary. Her father took it fairly well, but her mother was a whole different matter. Her mother was raised strictly Catholic and wanted her daughter exorcised claiming that the devil himself was possessing her. Her mother and father argued for hours on end before her mother snapped. She had grabbed a knife and stabbed her husband thrice before grabbing some alcohol and matches before cornering Anna in her room. She doused both of them in alcohol claiming to "erase all sin completely" before setting both of themselves alight. The whole house burned to the ground and Anna ended up being rushed to the hospital when the firefighters made it to the house. Her parents being pronounced dead on site. Anna went through hours of surgery and her heart stopped twice on the operating table: but she survived. Anna ended up being severely scarred on her abdomen, her right thigh, and her upper right arm. The most severe burn she had though was from the key she had on a chain around her neck. It melted and left a burn in the shape of the key on her collarbone. She was traumatized for life and suffered from panic attacks for years. Anna still has an unhealthy fear of fire. But they all moved on…

Anna wasn't welcome at her aunt and uncles place because she was gay so James took her in (James and the others are 6 years older than her so he's 18). James, Katie, Daryl, Bert, and Anna stayed in a flat for years in the closest big city while the four older kids went to college. Anna eventually grew up and also went to college. She also opened a club/bar on the outskirts of town that catered to anyone that wasn't homophobic. It soon became the biggest LGBTQ+ hangout in the city. Most nights they had open mic. It was during one of these open mics that Anna and the others were sucked from the bar and deposited into a theater-like room.

Anna is on full alert and checks out the room before going up to a mirror-like wall and touching it. When her finger met her reflection's she knew it was a two way mirror and became extremely suspicious. Little did she know just who was on the other side of the glass.

On the other side of the glass Scary placed her palm flat on the surface. She stared at the girl on the other side along with all of her Fright-Side family who were brought to this strange room with her. She didn't recognize the woman on the other side of the glass and was curious on who all could be on the other side.

Anna made her was to the coffee table in the center of the room and found a note. She read it aloud.

 _You are all here for one reason. To watch two movies about a very influential girl and her adventures and accomplishments. I know you're curious about the two way mirror, but that's the only way I could get you all into one room without breaking any laws I have to follow. Have fun, this will certainly be a learning experience. -Anon_

"Well…this will be fun." Anna says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Who wants to bet that this will be about me?"

"No bet" the other four say in unison

"We learned to never bet against you. You always win!" says Katie.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disappointed." Anna states dryly.

Scary and the others watch amused at the conversation on the other side of the wall. The group on the other side seem so familiar but they don't recognize them.

There's a girl with a boyish haircut with the sides of her head slightly shaved (Anna). She wore black ripped skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a black leather vest, a few bracelets, and combat boots. She has her eyebrow pierced and her ears pierced multiple times. The girl has a claw-like scar marring her eye below her piercings and a similar scar on the opposite cheek.

The tallest boy (James) has short blonde spiky hair and a similar goatee. He wore a black suit jacket with a white wife beater underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

The other girl has a black bob (Kat) and wore a purple tank-top/belly shirt which showed off her belly-button piercing, grey tight fitting capris, black fingerless gloves, and black gladiator-style sandals.

The other blonde guy (Daryl) has slightly long blondish hair. He wore a grey v-neck t-shirt and dark blue cargo shorts along with black converse. The black haired man (Bert) wore a black open chested vest, black skinny dress slacks, and black converse. All in all they were an interesting group of adults.

The group of humans sat on the couch provided as the room grew dark and the screen came to life. There on the screen were the words _Halloween Spooktacular._ Those from the Fright-Side quickly sat down to watch as music started to play…

 **The screen shows children trick-or-treating and Jimmy who goes and knocks at his aunt and uncle's door. Then it shows Daryl running down he sidewalk before meeting with Katie who is tapping her foot and crossing her arms impatiently frowning.**


End file.
